


This is not a pillow.

by Fluffy_Red_Panda



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Red_Panda/pseuds/Fluffy_Red_Panda
Summary: Someone stole Vetheo pillow, how is he supposed to sleep now?
Relationships: Jean "Jezu" Massol/Vincent "Vetheo" Berrié
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	This is not a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Vetheo's tweet was just too funny for me not to write about it
> 
> Thanks to Nina for the beta-reading, and Soni for actually pushing me to publish :3  
> (See the English translation of the French tweet in bottom notes :3)

Vetheo was pouting.

Now, if anyone asked him, he would deny it with all of his soul. Because it would ruin his image. Even if the voice comm already did that with the large and wide smile he was beginning to be known for. Honestly, that didn’t bother him that much tho.

But tonight was different. Someone _stole_ his pillow. His favorite pillow. Soft, fluffy, and comfy, the one you wanted to rub your cheek on, smelling amazing and just being the best pillow on Earth. But someone stole it. And now, he had to sleep with a _thing_ that some dared to call a pillow but really, it was nothing more than a rock wrapped in a sheet to make it _look_ like a pillow. 

Spoiler alert. It wasn’t.

He was turning in his bed, trying to find a spot that would be comfy enough for him to sleep, but to no avail. That’s why he resigned himself to get up at 1.30AM, tweeting a simple but salty : “Donc là je peux pas dormir pcq on m’a volé mon oreiller tout moelleux pour me mettre un oreiller de daron qui m’explose la tête? Ba merci monsieur pour ça”.

Vincent decided to go chill a bit, grumbling about the fact that he was in fucking Berlin, and so didn’t have access to Exakick’s wakanime account, and had to watch the few animes on Netflix. At least, Hunter x Hunter was a safe bet.

However, he did not expect his phone to ring, silencing it quickly not to wake his teammates up. A smile formed quickly as he saw who was calling him, and he answered without hesitation.

“Hi, how are you not asleep yet?” Vetheo started.

“Well, you know, it’s still early somehow, and I saw you couldn’t sleep either,” Jezu answered.

“Yeah,” Vincent said, glaring at the _thing_ on his bed. “Have you ever tried to sleep on a stone? Well let me tell you, it’s not comfy and impossible at the same time.”

A laugh echoes through the phone. A crystalline and joyful laugh, one that Vincent couldn’t resist but join. Jean always had this effect on him, and the midlaner wouldn’t want it to change for anything.

“Listen, I may have a solution for you…”

“Oh do you?”

“Yes, I have my own apartment with a very comfy pillow, so if by any chance you really couldn’t sleep tonight…”

“I’m on my way.” Vincent was sure his own smile was audible.

“Waiting for you then.” 

He definitely heard the smirk in Jean’s voice. A proximity and a way to understand each other that came from talking hours and hours over discord calls, as the League games went on one after the other. A way to identify what was on the other voice just by hearing it, when they couldn’t really _see_ each other. To be fair, they only met last January, and yet it felt like they had always been this way. A comfort relationship, where they could be themselves and not care about what the outside world was thinking about them.

Even if they played it a bit for the Valentine content, but that was a story for another day.

***

To be honest, Jezu hadn’t planned on inviting Vetheo that night. Because gaming days were not that far away, and they needed all the sleep and focus they could get. Which, talking about professional gamers, was not always a thing.

Somehow, the wait was longer than expected. Maybe because it was dark and he couldn't do anything in the meantime. But he was still waiting. Smiling, Jean got another pillow out of his cupboard, putting it in a soft and clean pillowcase. He then proceeded to place it on the double bed, on the side against the wall. Just because he knew Vincent preferred to sleep there. The ADC learnt this in an innocent conversation, but he never forgot it. 

Just as he was patting the pillow, making sure it was properly fluffed up, there was a knock on his door. Without a surprise, there was a very familiar brunette on the doorstep. 

“Hi again,” the midlaner said, smile wide as always when he was truly happy.

“Hello there” answered Jezu, voice a bit hoarse from the time of the night, bending a little to steal a soft kiss on the other French’s lips. “So, you couldn’t sleep because someone took your pillow right?” He could hear the laugh in the ADC’s voice.

“Tss, it’s not nice making fun of people,” grumbled Vincent even if the light in his eyes was clearly erasing any trace of anger that could really be there. “I should have brought it here so you could see what I’m talking about.”

The ADC just shrugged at those last words, wrapping Vetheo in a warm hug. “I’m happy to see you here either way, so I guess I have to thank that pillow stealer huh?” Jean then led the sleep-deprived French by the shoulders to his bedroom.

The apartment wasn’t that big, but it was still a bit like home for him. A simple kitchen with basic needs - even if Jezu had no fucking idea how to cook a proper meal -, a bathroom, a bedroom. A desk in the living room where he put his computer and that was the most of it. With Vincent’s presence in the room, it however certainly felt like home. Home is where the heart is, where the people you love are. And in that sense, he couldn’t see anyone more perfect than the smaller brunette to make this place feel like home.

They may hadn’t seen each other that much recently, but the few days they spent together in December/January certainly made them comfortable with each other. There was no shame or shyness when they found themselves on the same bed, wearing nothing but their sweatpants to be comfortable.

Jezu knew by experience that his pillows were comfortable. One, because anyone who slept on one of them said so, and two, because he also was a picky pillow user. Which could seem a bit too much, but the perfect pillow was the one that was always cool on both sides, soft yet firm so it didn’t lose its shape during the night. He was laying down on his back, arms crossed behind his head. But even with those carefully chosen pillows, Vincent didn't seem to find the right position beside him.

“My pillow isn’t good enough for your royal head?” the ADC asked, smirking a bit.

What he didn’t expect was the sigh of the brunette, followed by a weight on his chest. The tickle of short hair as Vincent just rested his head on him.

“I think I found my perfect pillow,” the midlaner answered, smiling as well.

He put his palm on the older’s chest, just looking for a bit more physical contact, and snuggled against him. Yes. That was comfortable.

Jean felt the rush of love and affection warming his soul. A soft smile on his lips, he brought back up the blanket over both of them with one hand, wrapping his other arm around the man on his torso. He then started playing with the short locks and traced random patterns on Vincent’s skull. 

The latter’s breathing became slower, deeper. 

“Sweet dreams, my midlane prince,” Jezu whispered, just before the two of them fell into Morpheus’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The French tweet : "So now I can't sleep bc someone stole my fluffy pillow to give me a dad pillow that wrecks my head? Well thank you sir for that"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your reading :D


End file.
